


Sweet Torment

by Keirra



Series: Swtor Prompts and Shorts [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Again this is Shimmer's doing, F/M, Mando and Jedi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: Noara takes charge and tests how much Torian can handle before breaking. It's fluffy smut, that's probably the best description.





	Sweet Torment

_She’s going to be the death of me_ , Torian thought, balling his hands into fists to keep from reaching out to her. He wanted her in his arms, he wanted to feel her pressed up against him, but she had very specifically told him not to move – to stand perfectly still in the middle of their room, naked, while she touched and teased him. As much as each brush of her fingers was driving him crazy, he wanted to let her have her way tonight, for as long as she wanted it. She didn’t often take charge in their more intimate moments so when she did he had learned to savor it.

That didn’t make the way she was avoiding touching him where he _needed_ her to any less frustrating.

He shivered when she ran her fingers down the line of his spine and heard her laugh softly behind him before he felt her lips against his shoulder blade. She wrapped her arms around his torso, one hand reaching up to his chest and the other sliding down toward his hips. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, trying to breathe through all the stimulation at once. Her mouth was lavishing his back with attention, biting just hard enough to make him groan and then licking and sucking at the abused skin. Her hand on his chest was caressing one of his nipples, tracing around the areola with feather light touches that gave him goosebumps, but it was her other hand that was making it hard to breathe.

She slid it down, sweeping across his abs to the short hairs on his pelvis and he bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Maybe this time she would what he desperately wanted and finally touch his erection.

Instead, like every time her hand had wandered down his body before, she moved to the side, following the line of his hips and down the outside of his thigh. He groaned in frustration and he was sure he felt her smile against his back before she drew her hand back up.

“Was there something you wanted?” she asked, punctuating her words with a soft nip of her teeth.

Torian squeezed his hands into tighter fists, feeling his nails digging into the skin. He was almost to his breaking point. “How long are you going to tease me?”

“Is it too much for you already?” She laughed softly and wrapped her arms tight around him, hugging him from behind pressing herself against his back.

His breath hitched in his throat at the contact, she must have disrobed behind him because she wasn’t naked the last time he saw her but there was nothing between their skin as she pressed herself against him.

“You are enjoying this far too much,” he said once he could get the words out.

“I don’t know,” she said as one of her hands moved lower to ever so gently brush against his cock. “It seems like you are enjoying this enough for the both of us.”

He jerked at the contact and it was his breaking point, “gedet'ye cyar'ika.”

“Please what?”

“Touch me,” he gasped, “or let me touch you. I just need you, I can’t… no more teasing.”

Noara hummed softly behind him and for a moment he thought she was going to continue teasing him, before she wrapped her hand around him. He cried out at the contact, not having realized just how badly he needed it; he should have asked her to do it long before now. She held him tightly, stroking firmly and sweeping her fingers teasingly across the tip each time she reached it. Her other hand was pressed against his abs, holding him in place and stopping him from thrusting into her hand as he desperately wanted to.

Where before there was frustration and desperate longing, his body was now electrified with the sensation of her hands on him, hypersensitive to the feeling of her skin pressed against his back and building with every movement of her hand. He could feel his body tensing, the raising wave of pleasure and pressure threatening to overtake him, and he was only able to bite out a mumbled curse before he spilled himself over her hand and the floor in front of him.

Immediately his muscles went slack, and he might have fallen to the floor if she hadn’t been holding him so close. He could feel his heart racing, the pulse of it loud in his ears as he came down from the high. Once his mind cleared enough to be aware of the rest of his body again, he could feel Noara still holding him, running her fingers across his chest soothingly.

As the post high exhaustion settled in his limbs he was struck by just how much he loved her, and how even his body reacted to her in ways it never had to anyone else before. He’d never put much stock in fate or destiny, something he and Koth had butted heads over in more than one conversation at the cantina, but with Noara is was so easy to believe something greater than them wanted them together. He loved her with everything he had and couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life showing her.

“Give me a few minutes to catch my breath,” he said between heavy gasps of air, “and then it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "touching anywhere but where the person desperately wants to be touched" that Shimmer sent me.
> 
> Translations:  
> Gedet'ye: Please  
> Cyar'ika: Sweetheart, darling


End file.
